Lolu week 2014 Day 2
by Girlygeek43
Summary: Sorry for being a little late. Here's day 2: Guns and Roses. If you want to participate go ahead, the whole week thing is on Tumblr.


While, on a job team Natsu encountered a large gang, that literally surrounded every corner they were looking at. _PEW PEW _Went the weapons.

"Damn, magic bullets?" Scoffed a black haired man.

The bullets hailed down like rain and all of team Natsu dodged like the ground was lava.

"That was close huh guys?" Panted a salmon haired teen with a white scarf. "Aye, it's best we go out there and take them down before they get a chance to fire." Suggested the flying blue cat.

A busty blonde teen grabbed a golden key from her hip, "Happy's right, if we take them down with full force at first they won't get a chance to fire." A woman with red waist length hair stood up and began to glow, "Agreed Lucy, let's give it all we've got against these guys. REQUIP!" As the golden light was gone she was dressed in what looked like steel feathers. "HEAVEN'S WHEEL ARMOR!" Swords began to appear like spores in the air and were launched like arrows in a war.

"OPEN GATE OF THE LION! LOKE!" Lucy swung her key and the bright light revealed a ginger haired man in a black tuxedo. "Hey beautiful, I see you need some bad guys taken care of." As Loke slid towards the crowd he made a fist, "REGULUS GATLING IMPACT!" Giant lights began to blow and bodies were flying everywhere.

As Happy launched up into the air with Natsu in his paws, Natsu's hands began to ignite a bright red. "Our turn little buddy." Happy flew up as high as he could and dropped Natsu, "FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" Gray came dashing out and yelled, "ICE MAKE LANCE!" Thousands of ice arrows came bolting out.

Was every spell was casted at once, there was a _BOOM BOOM!_ _BAM!_ a giant cloud of smoke coated the area. When it cleared up not a single body was standing except for Team Natsu.

"Great job guys, now to reap the reward." As all of the magic died down, everyone started marching away from the setting, and Loke made it back to the spirit world. Behind the group, Lucy's eardrum picked up some footsteps. "Whoops, I think we missed one, I'll take care of that." She then turned around and grabbed a cylinder that spouted a blue vine wrapped in gold that grabbed the footstep's owner. "AAGH LET ME GO!" The vine simply flung him into a wall and a little gem landed in Lucy's hand.

"Must have been something he stole, either way let's collect the reward."

After each member got their fair share of the money, they all darted off in different directions. When Lucy marched towards her apartment, her eardrum picked up footsteps again. She turned her head like and owl's and nothing was there, but the cobblestoned path of strawberry street and the apartments lined up like soldiers. _THUMP THUMP THUMP!_ She turned again. "Maybe I'm hearing things."_STEP STEP STEP! _Lucy began to increase speed in her movements and turned into an alleyway. _"Please take the bait."_ But right behind her she felt a hollow metal cylinder touching her back.

"Put your hands up blondie!" Cracked a voice. Without any hesitation Lucy ran faster than a rabbit from a hungry coyote. "I SAID PUT THEM UP BITCH!" Lucy ran like a race car. "THAT'S IT!" A loud _PEW _was heard and Lucy reached her maximum speed, but she felt a metal ball pelt her left shoulder and red liquid flowed out like wine. The recoil made her fall to her knees and the mysterious man pointed his gun to her head, "TIME TO DIE YOU BLOND BITCH!" Before he could fire a fist coated in golden light shattered his jaw like glass, and a black shoe stomped on his face. Lucy's eyes slightly lifted, "L-loke?" As they shut again, Lucy was thrown into darkness.

When Lucy's eyes opened fully again, she was surrounded by white walls, dawned a white outfit and had a bandage wrapped around her arm. "Where am I?"

As the door opened a man with a stethoscope around his neck carrying a clip board entered. "Ah you're awake Miss Heartfilia. Good to know that you got here on time. That, bullet could have spread an infection, but there was a man who bought you here just in time. He claimed that he couldn't let anything happen to you."

"Wait, what about the guy who shot me?"

"Oh, he took care of that guy too, in fact he was literally dragging him to the police station before bringing you here. But my prognosis is that you'll fully recover in three days. Now get some rest Miss Heartfilia."

When the doctor left, Lucy's eyes caught the sight of red blooms in a vase, just right of her. "A note?" As she read the note it said,

_"Dearest Princess,_

_I am glad you are safe right now. I can't believe that happened last night. But as soon as I got to the police station, I found out it was that guy you whipped earlier that day. So naturally I came to your rescue. We're very lucky that the bullet only hit your shoulder if he got what he was looking for he would have aimed for your heart. That's something I would never want to happen, for two reasons. But I will get to that later when you recover. I have also made sure that your keys are safely next to you._

_You're valiant knight,_

_Loke."_

With that Lucy drifted into dreamland briefly before all of team Natsu barged into her room. "Luce are you okay? We heard you've been shot." "Aye, it's a good thing you were bought here. Are you going to recover soon." Lucy simply smiled as she looked at the bouquet, "I think I'll be better after I get some rest."

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
